Que lo nuestrose quede
by spookygolin
Summary: Un amor...una elección...un dolor. One-shot tambien inspirada en una canción...


**Excelente tarde kakahinas, tanto tiempo sin publicar algo de mi adorada pareja, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño one-shot que surgio con el capitulo 499, ya se imaginaran de que hablo.**

 **Asi que sin mas los dejo esperando lo disfruten y me disculpen de antemano por cualquier horror que exista…**

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad del señor Kishimoto, yo no gano nada, solo un triste momento.**

 **Que lo nuestro se quede nuestro**

No tengo la menor duda de que el universo es en efecto misterioso. Estos últimos días no han sido tan agradables, me la he pasado caminando por la aldea con la sola intención de no pensar en nada…de no pensar en ti.

Pero es que todo es tan estúpido. Yo soy el estúpido, por no saber mantener mis sentimientos en lo mas profundo de mi mente, de mi corazón, o de cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que pueda serme de utilidad.

Ser alguien importante en Konoha no siempre es tan beneficioso, ya que estoy obligado a estar en los eventos mas importantes. Y por kami, que si por mi fuera no me presentaría.

Me gruño a mi mismo por mi renuente estupidez, salí para no pensar y relajarme y no han pasado ni veinte minutos, estoy cayendo de nueva cuenta.

Creyendo que lo mejor será descansar y dormir un rato, me dirijo al rio; tal vez el sonido del agua me tranquilicé y se lleven estos pensamientos, para por fin estar en paz…que equivocado estaba, ya que al llegar puedo apreciar esa silueta tan bien conocida para mi. Me quedo de pie, analizando la situación. Es posible que no hayas notado mi presencia por lo que puedo dar media vuelta y retirarme; pero la ironía del universo se burla nuevamente de mi, ya que volteas a verme y me obsequias una sonrisa; esa que logra que todos mis sentidos se pongan en alerta.

Te devuelvo la sonrisa mientras voy acercándome a ti.

"hola Hinata"

"hola Kakashi sensei"

"no esperaba verte por aquí, me supuse que estarías demasiado ocupada con todos los preparativos"

"salí a relajarme por unos momentos"

"tu boda debe de ser un gran acontecimiento para tu clan". En tono sarcástico.

"los Hyugas toman muy enserio las tradiciones"

"puedo notarlo…felicidades por cierto". Esforzando una sonrisa.

"gracias Kakashi sensei"

"por fin te unirás con el hombre que amas"

"Naruto es alguien extraordinario"

"tan extraordinario que pronto se convertirá en Hokage. Quien mejor que tu para estar a su lado, una mujer inteligente, noble, con el mejor conocimiento en etiqueta y clanes…pero lo mas extraordinario, una hermosa kunoichi. No dudo que lo sabrás mantener a raya"

"Confío plenamente en el corazón y sabiduría de Naruto"

"realmente lo harás feliz Hinata"

"es lo menos que puedo hacer por el, después de todo su esfuerzo para llegar hasta este momento"

"no dudo que será aun mejor que Minato sensei"

"tuvo buenos maestros" Sonriéndole.

"será mejor que me vaya". Colocando una mano sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la ojiperla. "cuídate Hinata". Dándose la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

"se que su deber es estar en la boda, pero…gracias Kakashi sensei, no sabe cuanto significara para Naruto"

"fue mi estudiante Hinata, y aunque no fui el sensei que se merecía, estoy muy orgulloso de el; por el camino ninja que eligió…ser luz en lugar de oscuridad. Pero sobre todo…". Aun de espaldas, cerro sus ojos dejando salir un fuerte suspiro. "por la mujer que desposara"

"Kakashi sensei". Acercándose para llevar una mano a su brazo.

"todo estará bien Hinata, confía en mi…aunque sea una ultima vez". Comenzando a alejarse, mientras ella lo veía desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Hoy es la gran fecha, el dia en el que te convertirás en la señora Uzumaki. Toda la aldea esta vestida de fiesta mientras yo lucho por no desaparecer de aquí.

Desde que nos vimos hace dos días en el rio, no he logrado siquiera conciliar el sueño, realmente estoy en una encrucijada moral. Lanzo mi decimo suspiro al aire en lo que va de la mañana, antes de colocar mi mascara; me observo en el espejo y me obligo a mostrar mi mejor rostro, me ajusto mi yukata y me dirijo al complejo Hyuga. Mis pasos al parecer son mucho mas lentos de lo normal, mi cuerpo me conoce tan bien.

Después de un par de minutos logro observar mi destino, suelto un suspiro nuevamente y arreglo mi postura, vuelvo a andar lo mas erguid posible. Los guardias me saludan mientras me abren la puerta con una reverencia.

La visión que tengo a continuación me deja admirado, todo el recinto esta adornado de bellas flores, colores lilas y dorados se esparcen por todos lados en finas telas. Algunos invitados se encuentran ya ahí, la mayoría son de otras aldeas. Un evento como este no puede pasar desapercibido, la princesa Hyuga y el futuro Hokage contraerán matrimonio, por supuesto que estaría rodeado de celebridades.

Mientras me abro paso hacia una de las mesas en medio de reverencias y sonrisas forzadas, uno de los miembros Hyuga interrumpe mi camino.

"Hokage sama". Con una reverencia. "disculpe la interrupción, pero mi señora desea verlo"

"¿Hinata desea verme?"

"así es Hokage sama, por favor sígame".

La chica entra por uno de los pasillos, es la primera vez que me encuentro dentro de la casa, ya que siempre mis reuniones con el clan eran en un salón especial. Seguimos caminando por el lujoso lugar hasta subir las escaleras, pasamos dos habitaciones hasta que la joven se detiene frente a una bella puerta de tonos lilas; sonrió mentalmente.

"mi señora lo espera". Ofreciendo una reverencia nuevamente. "yo lo esperare al final de las escaleras"

La veo alejarse y yo no se que hacer realmente, mis manos comienzan a sudar, me pregunto cual es la finalidad de todo esto. Toco la puerta o me alejo de su habitación y hago como si jamás me hubiera enterado de su pedido; me paso una mano por mi cabello de manera nerviosa, sigo actuando como un maldito imbécil.

Esto no puede continuar así, es momento de ponerle fin…me armo de valor y mis nudillos tocan la madera, una voz no tarda en responder invitándome a pasar. Abro la puerta y la imagen mas hermosa que he podido presenciar en mi vida esta justamente hoy frente a mi; vestida de blanco, mi corazón da un vuelco total y no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti.

"hola Kakashi sensei"

"hola Hinata"

"muchas gracias por aceptar verme antes de la ceremonia"

"no podía decirle no a la futura esposa del salvador". Con una sonrisa forzada.

"se que le pareció extraño que pidiera verlo…pero lo necesitaba"

"¿sucede algo malo Hinata?"

"no puedo casarme con Naruto"

"¿qué estas diciendo?". Sorprendido.

"no puedo ser la esposa de alguien cuando aun sigo pensando en otro hombre"

"Hinata…"

"por favor Kakashi…". Mirándolo detenidamente. "solo necesito que me escuches"

"esto no es saludable ni adecuado para los dos"

"solo…solo necesito que me respondas algo Kakashi. Es lo único que te pido"

"…"

"¿alguna vez me amaste?"

"no me hagas esto por favor…no lo hagas Hinata"

"requiero saberlo Kakashi"

"con que fin"

"para poder pegar los pequeños fragmentos que quedaron rotos. No puedo entregarle a Naruto un corazón así, no es justo para el"

"¿y es justo para nosotros?

"no es justo para nadie Kakashi"

"entonces por que lo haces…porque te vas a casar con el"

"porque tu no me lo pediste"

"esto es una locura". Acercándose a ella. "no debería de estar aquí"

"ninguno de los dos Kakashi". Tomando su mano. "mas sin embargo aquí estamos"

"debo irme". Apartándose de su toque cual fuego se tratase.

"no me has respondido"

"no hay nada que responder"

"por favor Kakashi". Con ojos suplicantes "por favor"

"no te ame Hinata". La ojiperla cierra sus ojos ante el dolor de las palabras escuchadas. "te amo". Lagrimas corren por su mejilla mientras ella se acerca nuevamente para rodearlo con sus brazos.

"yo también te amo Kakashi…te amo"

"shh…no llores pequeña, arruinaras tu maquillaje". Acariciando suavemente su rostro. "y como la protagonista de esta fiesta, no puedes hacerlo"

"porque Kakashi…porque las cosas terminaron así"

"no podían sr de otra manera, yo no era el hombre adecuado para ti…soy un alma rota"

"a mi no me importaba". Agarrándose fuertemente al pecho del peligris.

"con el tiempo te importaría…créeme"

"no quiero alejarme de ti, no quiero perderte"

"no me vas a perder, te lo prometo".

Con uno de sus dedos levanto su barbilla para poder ver esos ojos color luna que tanto amaba. Se estaba quebrando por dentro, estaba por dejar a la única mujer de la cual realmente se había enamorado. Con un ultimo suspiro presiono esos rosados y carnosos labios con los suyos; un beso lleno de dolor, de amor…un beso de adiós.

Cuando se separaron, Kakashi acaricio lentamente ese pequeño rostro angelical, deposito breves besos en sus ojos, sus mejillas y finalmente en su frente para terminar uniéndola con la suya en un acto tan intimo.

"Kakashi"

"solo tu y yo conocemos la historia porque tu y yo la escribimos, ambos aceptamos el viaje desde que nos conocimos, sabiendo lo que cada uno padecía en sus momentos. Fuimos nuestro puerto seguro"

"no quiero que te vayas"

"respira lento…regresa el tiempo, recuerda conmigo esa noche en la que mis manos recorrieron tu cuerpo, en donde mis labios depositaron miles de besos en todos esos rincones que marque como míos. Regresa a esa habitación y vuelve a sentir como tus manos se deslizaban por mi pecho y tus uñas se aferraban a mi espalda por el éxtasis de nuestro vaivén. Fui el primer hombre en tu vida…fuimos uno solo Hinata, por lo que jamás me iré de ti". Tirando de su mascara para poder besarla besarla esta vez de manera mas urgente, mas entregado. Pero un golpe en la puerta los saco de su ensueño.

"Hinata sama…todo esta listo"

"gracias Yuki, ya bajo". Cerrando sus ojos sabiendo que esta podría ser la ultima vez que estaría a solas con el hombre que amaba.

"debemos irnos". Acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

"Ka…Kakashi…"

"aquí debe quedarse lo que construimos, al igual que todo aquello que nos destruimos. Naruto podrá borrar todo este pasado, va a quitar el calor de mis besos que se impregnaron en tus labios…el va a darte una vida Hinata, se que serás muy feliz con el…te lo prometo. Ahora solo por favor concéntrate en ustedes dos"

Con estas ultimas palabras coloque nuevamente mi mascara y salí de esa habitación. Me estaba ahogando, podía sentir como mi pecho se contraía cada vez mas, podría cometer una locura si me quedaba mas tiempo. Seria tan estúpido como para robármela e irme lejos, en donde solo nosotros importáramos; si el vivir como civil es el precio a pagar, seria capaz de aceptarlo…pero no podía.

Me era imposible luchar ahora por la mujer que amo, cuando yo fui el único culpable por alejarla, mi cobardía y mis miedos se apoderaron de mi, sintiéndome incapaz de ser feliz, de creer que ese hermoso ángel quería compartir su vida conmigo…formar una familia.

Mi estupidez me impidió hacerla la esposa del Hokage, es irónico…su lugar fue siempre ese, pero no conmigo.

La lastime y su rostro lleno de dolor de aquel fatídico día lo llevare siempre conmigo. Ahora mas que nunca creo fervientemente que el universo es sin duda misterioso, que de la manera en la que das recibes…y mira ahora mi destino.

Desde que me entere que naruto pidió su mano enloquecí, era inadmisible, ella era mi mujer. Quise luchar, arrebatársela, yo era el Rokudaime Hokage, el copy ninja; jamás perdía una batalla…pero agradezco al tonto de Yamato por evitar que cometiera una tragedia y hacerme entrar en razón. No podía hacerle esto a Naruto mi lugar era velar por mi aldea, ser un ejemplo para mi futuro sucesor.

Y aquí estoy, presenciando aquellos votos que pudieron ser dichos por mi…colocando el anillo de matrimonio que pude haberle dado yo. Y mientras ella dice "acepto", un enorme balde de agua fría cae sobre mi, la he perdido para siempre.

Me odio…odio no poder besarla y abrazarla otra vez, odio saberte ya tan lejos. Todo el mundo comienza a felicitarlos, entre abrazos y palabras de buenos deseos me acerco; Naruto me abraza agradeciéndome por acompañarlo en este momento tan importante para el, tiene en su rostro una sonrisa tan maravillosa que no puedo evitar el sentirme el hombre mas despreciable del mundo.

No puedo soportar mas y después de unos momentos me excuso con la mentira de que algo importante me espera en la torre y como Hokage debo darle buena imagen. Poso mi vista en Hinata quien me mira con ojos llenos de tristeza, le doy una ultima reverencia y la felicito por su matrimonio, y me alejo de aquel doloroso lugar, se acabo…todo se acabo.

Mas tarde Yuki se acerca a Hinata, pidiéndole hablar con ella, por lo que la ojiperla se excusa de su esposo; la lleva a la biblioteca en donde le entrega un sobre y desaparece del lugar. Hinata con la mano temblorosa lo abre…

 _Mi pequeña Hinata, no me arrepiento de haberte amado, lo que vivimos fue tan sincero. Cuanto te quise es tonto decirlo, es mas apropiado decirte cuanto te amo, me enseñaste tanto, me hiciste creer que podía amar; me sacaste de mi oscuridad._

 _Pero mi estupidez, mi miedo me hizo ciego, negándome a las posibilidades de poder estar contigo, de formar una familia, de criar juntos a nuestros pequeños clones. Te lastime con mis mentiras y te aleje de mi._

 _Hoy me paro responsable por mi elección, pero no puedo soportar verte del brazo de Naruto, no será fácil, pero es momento de comenzar a acostumbrarme en llamarte Hinata Uzumaki._

 _Nada hubiera sido igual sin ti, eres la mujer de mi vida, el ángel al que siempre amare hasta el día en que mi cuerpo deje este espacio terrenal._

 _Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, solo por favor. Por favor concédeme el placer de poder permitirnos…_

" _Que lo nuestro se quede únicamente nuestro."_


End file.
